Wet Dreams
by Gin110881
Summary: The best dreams are the dreams meant only for you, dreams you'd never talk about, especially not to your best friend or your brother.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of Harry

Written for the "Ginny's Dream" challenge on the Writing, Fanfic, and H/G discord. See AN at the end of the chapter.

** Ginny and Harry **

Ginny ran down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She'd be late for her Herbology lessons. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. It was already dark outside. A glance at her watch told her it was almost curfew.

Something was wrong.

When she'd left the common room a few minutes ago it was lunchtime. "Bugger!" she cursed and looked about.

The Entrance Hall was deserted. The flickering light of the ceiling lamps and the ghostly silence in the room made her skin crawl. She walked over to one of the large windows and looked out at the forecourt. It was pitch dark outside.

"Hello Ginny, there you are," she heard a voice and two arms embraced her from behind. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Ginny turned in the arms and looked up into Dean's eyes. "Hi Dean, I'm sorry, I don't have time. I have to go to my Herbology lessons."

"Your Herbology lessons are tomorrow afternoon," Dean replied with an impish grin. "We have plenty of time to do more pleasant things." Dean pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Ginny liked the feeling of kissing. Reluctantly she returned Dean's kiss, who immediately deepened it, his tongue demanding entrance to Ginny's mouth. As Dean's hand squeezed her bum, Ginny moaned in his mouth and gave in. Kissing was so wonderful. Dean was a good kisser, one of the reasons why she dated him.

Ginny stiffened as she felt Dean's hand under her shirt. "Please stop," she demanded as Dean ran his hand over her chest. She escaped his grip and looked him in the eye.

But why did Dean have green eyes?

"Oh, Harry," she stared wide-eyed at the boy in her arms. "What..."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry whispered. "I always wanted to kiss you."

"Why did you never do it?" Ginny asked. The answer to this question suddenly seemed very important to her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to kiss you." Harry rested his forehead on hers and pulled her closer.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny shook her head. "I always wanted you to kiss me."

"Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you now?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close. "As often as you want."

Suddenly she felt Harry's lips on hers, soft at first, then harder and harder. She felt his tongue brush against her lips. When she slightly opened her mouth, Harry's tongue entered. The feeling of his tongue on hers made her moan.

Ginny felt slightly dizzy as the passion of the kiss overwhelmed her. When she briefly gasped for air, she noticed the bed next to her. She frowned as she'd never seen a bed in the Entrance Hall.

But she wasn't in the Entrance Hall. She was in her cosy dorm room; strangely the beds of her roommates were absent.

Ginny decided she didn't mind.

"Let's get comfortable, Harry." She grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the bed. She lay down and tapped the mattress beside her. "Come, Harry. I'm not biting."

The invitation was not necessary. Harry was already beside her, his arms wrapped around her. His lips were immediately back on hers and Ginny got lost in their kiss. She closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine as she felt Harry's hand under her shirt. "Harry," she moaned in his mouth. "This feels so good."

Harry gently pushed her on her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw his face above her, his forehead resting on hers.

"Harry," she breathed as she felt his hand wandering over her chest and then gently squeezing her breast. Confused, she felt a tingling sensation between her legs. Her eyes widened as Harry slowly opened the buttons of her blouse. She stared into Harry's eyes as he opened her blouse and gazed admiringly at her bare chest, a broad smile on his face.

Her bare chest?

Ginny looked down at herself.

Where was her bra? Obviously, she'd forgotten to put it on in the morning. She had never forgotten to…

"May I?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up at him and nodded eagerly in anticipation of what Harry would do to her. Slowly he leaned over her chest, kissed her nipple and began to suck on it. His lips and the warmth of his breath on her skin caused her goosebumps and a slight shudder ran down her spine.

"Harry," Ginny exclaimed. "That's brilliant."

The tingling between her legs became more violent and made it hard for Ginny to concentrate on what Harry was doing. "Don't stop," she demanded, her hand searching for the throbbing spot. She tried to rub the spot to make the aching disappear, and she could focus on Harry again. But the more she rubbed, the less she could focus on Harry.

Her fingers suddenly felt so wet.

As her legs began to tremble, her eyes opened. "Harry!"

She looked around in confusion. There was no Harry. She was lying in her bed in the dorm room. Alone. The curtains around her bed were closed.

The aching sensation between her legs drew her back into consciousness. She blushed, hesitated briefly and closed her eyes again. "Harry," she thought, reinforcing the pressure on the spot between her legs. As her legs began to tremble, she let two fingers slip inside. "Harry." She let the fingers slide in and out, pressing her thumb on her nub. As her body began to tremble, she added the other hand to increase the pressure. It took only a few seconds until she spasmed. "Haaaarry."

Gasping for air, Ginny held her hands firmly pressed on the still tingling spot, enjoying the aftereffects of her mind-blowing experience. As the trembling in her body slowly subsided, a smile crossed her face. "Harry," she murmured and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Note: This is the story 'Dreams of Harry', extended by a chapter with Harry's dream about Ginny. I changed the name and the description of the story to reflect this addition.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Ginny

Written for the "Harry's Dream" challenge on discord.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Hovering high above the Quidditch pitch, Harry Potter scanned the Gryffindor stands in search of the Golden Snitch. The game was already in the third hour, and the tiny orb had been eluding him successfully so far.

He spotted the reflection of sunlight just moments before the crowd in the ranks below cried out. Pushing the nose of his broom downwards, Harry lay flat on his Firebolt and raced after the Snitch.

Harry's prey seemed to be aware that it had been discovered. In a desperate try to escape, it changed direction multiple times and suddenly went on a collision course with Harry.

Surprised by the odd behaviour, Harry reached out to catch the Snitch before it would hit his head. The loss of his glasses would be devastating. Just as Harry was about to close his hand around it, the Snitch dived. Harry took a sharp turn and followed the Snitch with his eyes as it looped around the goalposts and disappeared towards the Black Lake.

A quick glance confirmed that the other Seeker was still far behind. Harry leaned forward and chased after the Snitch. He gained speed and slowly caught up. The Snitch was clearly visible again ahead of him. Worried, Harry noticed that he'd left the Hogwarts grounds. But he couldn't stop now. The Snitch was so close. He could already see the fire-red mane of the Snitch flying on the broom in front of him.

Wait! A fire-red mane? That was not the Snitch.

Ginny Weasley was flying in front of him.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, confused. "Ginny, wait!"

But Ginny didn't wait. She flew faster and faster and higher and higher - and swiftly disappeared in the clouds.

Harry suddenly felt cold. He could remember exactly. He could feel it. He had seen it himself. Behind the clouds, there were Dementors. He had to warn Ginny. He clung to the handle of his broom and followed her as fast as he could. As he plunged into the clouds, the clammy fog made him shiver. He couldn't see where he was anymore. The clouds obscured his view.

But he couldn't stop now. He had to find Ginny. She was in danger.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Where are you?"

Afraid that the Dementors would hurt Ginny, he stretched flat over the broom to gain even the last bit of speed. Ginny couldn't be far away.

Suddenly he shot out of the clouds, the blue sky and the sunshine were blinding him. He jerked the handle of his broom up to stop. Worried, he looked around, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her.

Ginny was sitting on her broom not far away and smiled at him. "Hello Harry, it's time you finally came, I've been waiting for you."

"You' been waiting for me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I've been waiting for years for you to finally notice me," Ginny replied.

"I've noticed you for a long time, Ginny," Harry looked at her. "But you always had a boyfriend."

"I've been waiting for you for a lot longer," Ginny shook her head.

"But you've given up on me," Harry grimaced.

"I've never given up on you." Ginny smiled. "But it doesn't matter anymore, Harry. You're here now. That's all that matters. I'm yours if you want me."

Was it really true that Ginny still liked him?

"Ginny," Harry gasped as she put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. He looked into her warm, brown eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears as Ginny tilted her head, closed her eyes and moved closer. He noticed the enchanting, flowery scent of her hair as he closed his eyes. Ginny's hot breath made him shiver as he felt her lips against his. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. His other hand reached into her silken soft hair, and he pressed his lips against hers. As Ginny nibbled lightly on his lower lip, Harry opened his mouth willingly and offered Ginny's tongue entrance. The touch of her tongue caused a shiver running down his spine. Enjoying the dance of their tongues, he moaned into the kiss.

He felt like in heaven.

"Oi, mate." Ron's voice brought Harry back to reality. He turned and stared into the face of his friend, who was just pulling the tapestry open, the glaring daylight blinded him.

"What are you doing with my little sister?" Ron yelled.

Astonished, Harry noticed that he was standing in a passageway with Ginny. The place seemed strangely familiar to him.

Suddenly, the head of Dean Thomas popped up behind Ron's back. The moment he saw Ginny, his face turned into an outraged grimace.

Harry couldn't suppress a smug grin as he looked into the eyes of his roommate.

"It's none of your business," hissed Ginny. "Get a life, Ron." She reached for Harry's hand and pulled him deeper into the passage. "Come on, Harry, let's look for a place my idiot brother doesn't bother us."

With each step they took further down the hall, it got darker until Harry couldn't see Ginny anymore.

"Ginny!" he called. "Ginny, are you still there?"

"Of course, Harry, you just have to open your eyes to see me," Ginny whispered in his ear.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Where was he?

Harry checked his glasses and found them on his nose. He looked about and was surprised that he was lying in his bed at Hogwarts. The curtains of his bed were ajar and let in some light.

He felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. Slowly he turned and looked into Ginny's eyes. With her tangled hair spread across his bare chest and pillow, she looked adorable.

"Ginny." He croaked.

"Hello Harry, are you finally awake?" She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss got deeper. Ginny turned until she lay on top of him.

Harry suddenly noticed her silken bare skin against his body. They were obviously both naked. His eyes widened as he noticed the reaction of a particular body part.

Ginny giggled, she had obviously noticed it too.

"You're a bad boy," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "Let me take care of it."

She started kissing his jaw and gently sucked his earlobe. Harry gasped for air as he felt Ginny's tongue and her warm breath in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked, trailing a path of kisses down his neck.

"Ginny, you're killing me." Breathing heavily, Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He gently stroked Ginny's hair while she slowly kissed her way south.

Would she really do what he thought...

"Ginny," Harry groaned as her head disappeared under the blanket and her hands fumbled at the hem of his boxers.

"Let's see what you have there," she chuckled, slowly pulling his boxers down.

"Ginny," moaned Harry as he felt her hot breath and her hand touch him - down there.

Harry stopped breathing.

She would really do it.

"Harry, mate!" Someone shook his arm. Startled, Harry sat up, his wand pointing at the person in front of him.

"Harry, you overslept. What's the matter with you?" Ron asked him with a concerned look. "Did you have a nightmare? You're muttering to yourself all the time."

Relieved that he hadn't called Ginny's name, and extremely grateful that Ron had never learned Legilimency, Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and murmured, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."


End file.
